Sexual Preference
by sprinkle-chan
Summary: Ed likes boys. Envy likes boys. Ed likes Envy. Envy likes Ed. The two of them are close friends. But there are some things they don't tell each other...
1. Come

Chapter 1

--- --- --- ---

**Monday-Period 1-Library **

Once again, another boring day, at the same old boring school, with the same old boring classes, with the same (not quite so) old class'mates'. Yup. And this is my good mood. If it wasn't I would've used curses.

The only good thing about Monday, is the fact that I have 'Library' for my first class. Also Scieszka, one of the librarians, is a nice lady.

So, deciding to temporarily ditch my friends, I head straight for the library. I can wait in there for class to start.

Leaving my bag on a rack outside, I wave to Scieszka on my way in.

"Are you okay?" she asks me. Why she worries, I'll never know, "You seem more depressed than usual." Hmm... what was that? Was that supposed to be a joke? Well...

"I'm fine." I put on a fake smile to assure her and to mask my annoyance at her tone. As I head off to the 'reading area' I can feel her worried glance on my back. I guess she wasn't trying to make a joke, she was actually worried about me...

... well, I just ignore her as I head to my chair in my corner. Yes. MY corner. It's where I always sit and no-one else dares too. Why? I'll never know that either. I think I brought it up in conversation with my friends once. Quote: 'They have decided it's your seat. You're popular. Get used to it' End quote. Right. So I'm popular, huh? THat would explain a few things. LIke how everyone knows my name...

Wait. I thought smart guys aren't supposed to be popular. Aren't they the ones 'popular' people pick on?

Crashing that train of thought, I just noticed how isolated my seat is from the others... I'm surprised I haven't been called a 'loner' or somethin' weird like that...

_Squeeeeeak..._

What was that? I look across the room and Scieszka's wheeling a book trolley around. I watch as she pulls out a novel and strides over to me. She stops in front of me and holds the book out. I glance at the cover, then smile as I take it. "Thanks." And yes that was a real smile. She smiles back, before returning to her previous task.

I think I'll read this when class starts. The newest volume of my favorite manga.

--- --- --- ---

Loud muttering. The class is here? Wow, I didn't even here the bell go. I glance up from my book. (Yeah. I know I wasn't gonna read this until class started, but I got bored, so sue me.)

"Hn." The teacher's trying to get the class quiet before she brings them to the 'Reading Area'.

I get up and pull the spare chair next to mine, before dropping into my chair again, swiveling around and placing my feet on the other chair.

All library periods are with your homeroom class, and all homeroom classes have the same number of students as there are chairs. (did that make sense? Well it did to me so, meh.) And my homeroom class has one less student in it. My homeroom teacher says 'we need a student who'll make me smile.' I don't have any reason to smile. So screw that. I make me smile.

Woah. I just thought of something! How the fuck does the school maintain that? The number of students, I mean...

I watch as the class shuffles over in a cluster, disturbing my peace. The break apart to search for a book to keep them entertained for the next hour. And the teacher starts to call the roll. I never learnt her name. She's got dark eyes, skin and hair and that's all I know.

But why does she insist on calling the roll while no-ones paying attention? Honestly... she should wait until everyone's seated. I return to my book. Why worry?

--- --- --- ---

"Edward Elric?"

"Here." I raise my hand slightly, not looking up from my book. I can hear Winry squeal some form of greeting at me from the other side of the 'reading area'. She's my childhood friend, and according to Russell, she is also one of my many fan-girls.

Though I'd never say it aloud, it's a waste of her time. I'm really not interested. (The only people ho know I'm gay is my little brother, Al. And that's how I like it.) So what if I'm gay and my sexual preference is males? Is it really my fault?

I tried to convince myself it was alright, because once, I thought it wasn't. But I'm older and smarter... and loveless...

Crap. Now I've lost my place... Ah! "Now class! If I can have your attention! We have a new student!" Everyone quietened down and looked at the teacher, myself included. She looked at the roll. And her voice cane out, confused, "Um... Envy..?"

"Here!" Everyone turned to the bookshelves. "And yeah. That's my whole name." The teacher marked him on the roll.

Let's see now: 1) None of us can see this 'Envy' person. The shelves are in the way.

2) You also can't tell what gender this 'Envy' person is. You'd think the voice would be helpful, but it isn't.

It's either a slightly boyish-sounding girl or a girlish-sounding boy. Personally, I'd prefer the latter. But I don't dare get my hopes up. I've had them dashed one too many times. By my parents.

Wait. Stop dwelling on my depressing past. And go back to reading. Ah, yes, reading.

I love to read... yup...

Why can I feel the classes eyes on me? the entire classes eyes? It's okay pretend you don't notice them...

What was that? I can feel something nudge my foot, before lifting them, and proceeding to drop them on the floor. but I control my feet, so I stopped them from actually hitting the floor. hard, anyways.

So, I look up from my book, and standing there is a boy (Wh00t!) Ahem. And a rather good-looking one, might I add. he looked really, I don't know... cool? He grinned at me and I smiled back. I watched him as he sat. he long dark green hair in wait-long, wispy strands. And violet eyes? Unique, beautiful.

...me? I'm boring. Gold hair. gold eyes. hell, I bet if I cut my self, my blood'd be gold.

I look at his hands, his nails are painted black and he's holding the second volume of the same manga I'm reading. The class is still watching... I glare at them as I turn back to my book.

--- --- --- ---

The bell rings loudly. Damn bell. Completely destroying the quiet. I love the library. So the class scrambles to place there books in a trolly and their bags from the racks outside. I'm in no rush.

I reach my bag and dig through it. Yup. Nothing's missing. You can never be too careful. Even though I usually bring my mp3 in with me. I didn't bring it today. Damn. I zip my backpack up again and hook it around my shoulder. I feel someone tap my bag-less shoulder. And turn expecting Winry, but instead, I see Envy. (Thank you god!)

"Um, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, ask away!" Wow, I am doing a crappy job at sounding not-enthusiastic...

"Do you know where A3 is?"

"Um, yeah. I'm heading there now... Science?"

"Uh-huh."

"Walk with me."

--- --- --- ---

**Monday-Period 2-Science**

The main-stream classes, Science, English, Math and SOSE, (That's: Studies Of Society and Environment) have all the students divided up by skill level. I'm in all the high classes. (Go me.)

I found out, on the walk to science, that Envy is in all my main-stream classes, except for Math. Darn...

But that won't stop me from hating Science. Lord, how I hate science. I used to love the subject. Right up until this year. Possibly because I'm seated up the back next to Winry. And it's just me and her. The desks can hold three people! Why was I left alone with her? There's many spare spaces! Curse that bloody teacher! Ah, the next reason. My teacher is a WEIRDO. A weirdo obsessed with fire. Mr Roy Mustang. And all the girls just love him.

Ugh.

--- --- --- ---

Envy and I turned up late for class, only by a few minutes. It's not like Roy noticed. Or cared, he likes me to much. It's sorta scary...

When the two of us walked in, the class was talking loudly, Roy waved and Winry pouted when she saw me.

I took Envy to the front of the class to talk to Roy, I mean, Mr Mustang...

--- --- --- ---

"Good morning, Ed" Roy was practically purring at me. "How are you this, fine, fine morning?" Ugh, stop smiling like that, bastard.

"Hi, Roy." he lets me call him that. He calls it 'my special privilege' (shudder) "This is Envy, he's the new student."

Envy pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. (Remarkable, really. Considering how tight his pants are... What? I noticed that on the way here.) Roy nodded after reading it. Envy took it back.

"Let's see..." Roy looked around the room,"You can sit... ah screw it just sit next to Ed." he stroked my hair. Eww. I flicked off his hand and went to my seat.

--- --- --- ---

Winry saw me coming and waved happily. But when she saw Envy she glared. This didn't stop her from glomping me when I sat down, though. She pulled back partly and whispered, "Hey Ed, who's that?"

Was that disgust in her voice? It was... "This is Envy." I turned to Envy, "Envy, this is Winry."

"Charmed, I'm sure..." now that was Envy and that was defiantly disgust in his voice. He does it well, acting high and mighty.

Winry just 'humph-ed' and turned to the front of the class. Roy was waiting for attention.

"Now class. I have a lot of uh... paperwork. Yeah! So shut it and entertain yourselves!"

--- --- --- ---

"Let me think... one parent. Never home, and when she is, I hide. And a little brother. One year younger than me." Envy and I somehow got onto the subject of our families. "What about you?"

I hate talking about this but Envy didn't seem to like it so, "I also have a little brother whose one year younger than me. But no parents. They're both... uh, dead."

"Sorry, Edo. I didn't know." Edo? Where did that come from... oh well, I can't complain. He gave me a nickname.

"Don't apologise. You didn't know." I smiled.

"So... what's your brother's name?"

"Alphonse."

"Mine's Wrath!" Sins huh? At least it's unique... "Weird, huh?"

"No! I don't think so..."

--- --- --- ---

That's basically how the rest of the period went.

Envy and I talking.

Winry being ignored.

And Roy reading a suspicious book and giggling on occasion.

I also didn't see Russell... he's in the same class too... but he's seated in the front of the room.

Once again, the bell rang.

"I'll see you in English?"

"Yeah." I waved as Envy left. And groaned as Winry linked arms and chatted mindlessly at me. Something she didn't get to do for an hour...

--- --- --- ---

**Monday-Recess**

Remember me mentioning I'm supposedly popular? Well I sit with a large group of people in the covered area outside the canteen. I don't even know half of these people's names...

My two closest friends are Winry and Russell. They are the two I talk to mostly, otherwise I keep to myself.

After I detach Winry, I pull off my backpack and dig through it for some food. Ah! Chips huh? I hate chicken chips... I eat them quickly anyways and then drink half of my bottle of water.

I look around the group of people. There's so friggen many! I suddenly hear loud giggling from the two girls standing behind me.

"Did you see his hair?"

"I know! It was soo, like weird!"

"He was kinda hot, though..."

"I like, know! Shame he's like, a druggie."

"Is he really? What his name again?"

"Something, like, really bizarre... um, it was like, Envy... yeah! Envy!"

I glance over my shoulder at them. Hmm... from Science class. Gawd and like, how many times can like, that girl say 'like'?! It starts to lose it's meaning after a while...

--- --- --- ---

**Monday-Period 3-English**

I sighed as I walked to English, with Winry attached. We stood outside the classroom with the other students, in two (perfectly) straight lines. Why? Miss Hawkeye doesn't take crap from anyone.

So this is why I stand at the back of the line. Just in case.

I saw Envy come around the corner, before he stopped and looked around. I waved at him and he walked over to me. "Heya Edo!" He glanced at the rest of the class before quirking an eyebrow, "Why is the class all lined up?"

"Scary teacher. I suggest you get in line before she comes..."

"Will do!" he mock saluted before standing behind me. Winry glared at him some more. Sigh...

Riza came around the same corner as Envy did and studied the class. She walked over and had a short whispered conversation with Envy. Before proceeding to walk in between the two lines.

"Alright!" she said when she reached the front of the line. "You may enter. Quietly."

And we did so.

--- --- --- ---

"I'm sorry I was late. There was a problem in the staff room, concerning a small fire and a science teacher." Gee... guess who...

"Geez Riza, you're always late!" what an idiot...

Miss Hawkeye picked up the blackboard eraser. "This is for being rude!" she then threw the eraser (quite hard, yikes) and it hit the boy and knocked him out of his chair. Wow. That would've hurt. The damn thing is almost embedded in his skull...

He pulled himself up and sat in the chair again. I turned back to the teacher. Now she has the white-board eraser... "And this is for using my first name!"

I turned back to the boy. Looks like he'll be out for a while...

I looked at Envy. "Edo, I think your english teacher is a nut-bar..."

I smiled, "She's your english teacher too now."

"Crap..."

Winry was sitting across from us, next to her 'girlfriend', (the tables are in groups of four single desks) glaring at Envy once again... my my. I think she's jealous of Envy. He he... I find that amusing.

--- --- --- ---

The rest of the class was boring. Envy and I didn't talk. Unlike two other students, who ended up with a random desk-top item hurled at each of them by the teacher. Needless to say, it was a relief to leave that room. (and without Winry!)

--- --- --- ---

**Monday-Period 4-SOSE**

Envy and I walked to SOSE. He asked me all these questions about Miss Hawkeye. His reactions were rather amusing...

When we arrived at the classroom, I saw Russell who waved so we joined him.

"Hey, Ed! I didn't see you in Science..."

"Well, I was there! I didn't see you. Were you too distracted by your girlfriend?"

"Shut up."

I felt Envy move closer to me. "Oh yeah!" I pointed between the two of them, "Russell, Envy. Envy, Russell."

"Hi..." Wow. I had no idea that Envy was shy. Ah! I know why! He wasn't shy around Winry. In fact, he was rather rude to her... Is it because Russell is a male?

Envy poked me in the side. "Edo," I looked at him, he was reading his timetable, "Why is this class called SOSE? What the fuck is that?"

I chuckled, "It stands for Studies of Society And Environment. Why?"

"It's just odd. What happened to normal Social Studies?"

"Pfft. You think that's odd? Wait 'till you see the--"

"HEYA!"

"Teacher..." Envy turned as the teacher approached.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. There was a fire in the staff room! I had to check my daughter's pictures weren't harmed! You see, it was a small stove fire, caused by some science teacher. And the stove is the next to the fridge and I have some of Elysia's photos on there..."

I tuned the rest of his rant out. It was bound to end in something like--

"SHE'S SO ADORABLE!!!"

--there you go...

--- --- --- ---

The desks in this class hold three students so I sat in between Russell and Envy.

Russell eventually fell asleep. No matter how many times I jabbed him with my pen, he wouldn't wake up... oh well. I looked up at the front of the class. The teacher was still going on about his daughter's second birthday last year. And how excited he was that she was turning three this year. The rest of the class was used to this. (we hear this same story at least once a week.) But if a knife-weilding maniac killed Envy right now, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Envy slowly leaned toward me "Edo, this does happen all the time right?"

"Yup"

"Oh lord..." I wonder if Envy will manage four hours of Mr Hughes a week...

--- --- --- ---

**Monday-Lunch**

Okay. I'm not gonna go through my lunch time... it basically ten minuets more of recess... I'm so going to the library tomorrow...

--- --- --- ---

**Monday-Homeroom**

I like my homeroom teacher. Even though Miss Ross treats us like we're a little younger than we actually are, I still like her.

Also, now I have Envy to talk to in here. School's looking up.

When I arrive, I'm the first person. (aside from Miss Ross) so I take my seat in the back corner.

"Hmm..." I look up, "Ed, this might sound strange but, you seem happier today." she smiles. Wow she's good...

"Yeah. I made a new friend." Wow. I could imagine sparkles when I say that. That is such a lame sentence too. 'I made a new friend!' hee hee hee. Just lame. What wouldn't be so lame, is saying that to my mother.

Miss Ross took the roll as student came in. She noticed Envy and called him over, chatted to him before he scanned the room. He grinned as he noticed me and came over.

"There you are, Edo!" I think nickname has become a habit. "I heard a rumor that you used to be a real shorty last year!"

I twitched. "Yeah. I was... but I finally got the growth spurt I deserved!"

I seem to be ignoring Winry a lot today... "Hey Edo?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you have next? I have 'Sport'."

Oh. Fuck. "Hehe... me too..." Wow. The thought of that class gives me the shivers.

"Edo, what's wrong?"

"I have some simple math for you, Envy" he nods, confused, "What do you get when you take Miss Hawkeye's violence, multiply it by eleven, then add Roy's psychosis and finally add the random kindness of Mr Hughes?"

He thought for a moment before getting a scared look. "Uh, our Sport teacher?"

"Bingo."

--- --- --- ---

**Monday-Period 5-Sport**

After convincing Envy it was safer to go into the straight away instead of freaking out and being late, we got changed into our uniforms and waited for her to show up.

Our gym class is an all boys gym class. And there's also an all girls gym class at the same time. But the girls are on the oval. We're in the gym.

And all falls silent. I located Russell and Envy and I stood near him, but no-one talked.

Suddenly there were loud stomps heard from the foyer. And I swear, you hear the boys all sweatdrop.

The door was flung open to reveal Mrs Curtis. Looking more pissed off than usual. Envy 'Meep-ed'

"OKAY YOU WUSSES! I'M IN A BAD MOOD BECAUSE SOME IDIOT SET THE STAFF ROOM ALIGHT AND NEARLY KILLED ME! SO FOR THIS HOUR, YOU ARE ALL GOING TO LAP THE GYM!!!"

We all starting jogging. Like hell any of us are going to question her... "And if it helps," she continued calmly, but loud enough for us to hear, "You may talk. But, anyone who stops will suffer the same fate as the bastard who nearly killed me..."

So we jogged around the gym talking. Envy whispered in my ear, "I hope the idiot got beaten good."

I blushed at how close he was, "Uh, why?"

"Because, If he's gonna try and kill her, he could at least try harder and make sure she actually dies..."

I laughed and Envy did too. I blushed some more. I think I have a crush...

--- --- --- ---

**A/N: Heya! Wow... I'll be pleased if anyone actually reads this... it's so long! (Well it's the longest thing I've ever written!) Well this is based on my school. We have an hour on everything. Except recess is 20 mins. and Lunch is 30 mins. Also at the beginning I think Edo sounds a bit like Sasuke...-.-0 I've been watching Naruto...**

**Let me know if you liked it, and I'll continue!**


	2. Talk

**A/N: Hello again! Wow I think I forgot to write all this in the first chapter, but it was three in the morning and I was starting to forget how to spell 'Envy'...**

**Anyways, if you couldn't tell by the first chapter, you HAVE stumbled (or clicked) on another High School AU... (sigh) I'm so un-original it's sad... I'd like to mention, If I skip out some classes, it's because I don't feel like writing them or nothing happened of interest. Yeah, and I'm sorry for mentioning any of this crap last chappie. It completely slipped my mind...**

**I based the school Edo attends to the one I attend. So the weather will be the way it is now in Australia... I'm doing what 'SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll' is doing for her wonderful fic, because I'm too lazy to find out how schools work elsewhere...**

**That's right! A disclaimer! (ahem) I own nothing! Nothing! Not Edo, not Envy, not my high school! **

**Okay. Let's begin...**

Chapter 2

--- --- --- ---

**Tuesday- Morning- Elric house**

Sigh.

My legs are so bloody sore! I could hardly walk home, then I had to climb UP stairs to get to my room. And, that's where I stayed for the afternoon. Al didn't bother me either. But he's bothering me now...

"Come on, Ed!"

Yeah I have school. Thank god it's third term. One semester left! Summer holidays! Freedom! I wonder what Envy does on his holidays...

"Edward!"

"Yeah! I hear ya'!"

--- --- --- ---

"Brother, were you alright yesterday? You went to your room... and didn't even come down for dinner!" Al made a face at me, genuine worry. So he was pointing out how much I eat... I like food! Sue me! "And this morning, I notice, you're walking funny..." He raised an eyebrow at me. What's he getting at... "Is there a boyfriend I don't know about? Hm? And you snuck him in yesterday and last night y--"

"Woah! Wait! Hold it!" What on earth? I coughed a little chocking on my coffee. "Where'd you pull that from?!"

I eyed him wearily as he took a sip from his tea. I have a fancy little brother... "I just figured... it's the first time you've acted like that..."

"Couldn't you come up with something else?!"

"I'm sorry brother!"

"Ugh. The truth is, I had to lap the gym for an hour yesterday. Mrs Curtis was pissed."

Al laughed lightly, "A fire in the staff room, perhaps?"

"Yeah. It put her in a worse mood than she's normally in..." We laughed a little. She was the reason, that in year 8 (Al's first year of high school), Al never wanted to attend again...

"Say, Brother." I look at him, "Why don't you call her Izumi while we're here?"

"You never know, Al." I look around the room, "She could be anywhere... I try to avoid her wrath..."

Alphonse laughed.

--- --- --- ---

**Tuesday- Period 1- English**

I stopped outside the english room, 'late note' in hand. Al and I were talking so much this morning, something we haven't done in ages. But anyways, I was late. To Miss Hawkeye's class. I really didn't want to go in. But, if she finds out I skipped class... I think it's better for my well-being to go in now...

...why are there no normal teachers at this school?

I take in a deep breath and open the door. Everyone is talking, loudly. I look over at the teacher's desk and I see some blonde guy sitting in Miss Hawkeye's chair. I walk over.

"Hi! You must be, Edward. I'm a substitute. Mr Block." (A/N: I'm gonna call him this. You know the guy I'm talking about right? Ed's male bodyguard-.-0)

I hand him the 'late note', "Where's Miss Hawkeye?"

"Apparently she saved a dog from the side of the road or something... I dunno."

"Uh-huh..." I turned and headed for my seat. Everyone's here.

--- --- --- ---

I slide my bag off my shoulder and sit down.

"Edo!" Envy squealed. Wow that was odd. He then hugged me around my shoulders. "I thought I was going to be all alone!" Wow. He's hugging me. As much as I like it, it's kinda awkward. Envy's little squeal caught the entire class's attention.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Envy." He pouted up at me, then looked at Winry, before looking at me and smirking. I hear Winry clear her throat.

"Uh, good morning Winry." Envy finally let go of me. "And Russell. Say, do you know why Miss Hawkeye's away?"

"No. I haven't heard anything." Winry looked to the ceiling, "Why? Did the substitute say something?"

"Hmm... possibly."

"Anyway Ed, what happened this morning?" I blinked dumbly at her. "I saw Al run passed before you came in. You two are never late, especially Al."

Great. Now if I tell her, she'll probably blame me..."He he, we were talking, and uh..."

"Don't tell me you fought! Ed-"

"No! We didn't! We actually had something to say to each other! We talked too much! Why are so concerned?" Yay! I didn't get blamed! Damn Al and his innocence.

"I'm worried something bad will happen." Winry sure is acting strange... I guess I'll never know what goes through her head. "Why won't you move back in with me?" Envy, who had been looking at his desk this whole time, suddenly jolted up. Scared the crap out of me too... "I don't like you two in that big house all alone..."

I reach over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Winry, it's okay, we can take care of ourselves. Please. Trust me. Stop worrying, It's not healthy."

She smiled and started talking to Russell. He was awfully quiet... "Hey, Edo..?" I turned to Envy, he looked... sad.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know you lived with her."

"I used to, after my mother died... why?"

"Oh..."

Envy and I were silent for the rest of the period.

--- --- --- ---

**Tuesday- Period 2- Science**

Envy and I (oh, how I love thinking that...) walked to Science the long way. I don't think either of us were looking forward to seeing Roy. We didn't talk. Envy had his arm linked with mine the whole way, though.

The silence is awkward..." Hey, Envy?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think Roy was the one who set the staff room on fire yesterday?"

"Hn, probably... do you think Izumi hit him?" What's the 'hn' thing?

"I hope so..." And that's where the conversation died. Envy really didn't seem in the mood. He was fine in English.

--- --- --- ---

Envy and I walked into a noisy class room. No surprise there. I wonder, How the hell did Roy become a teacher?! I looked up at the front of the classroom, where Roy should've been, but wasn't.

Idiot.

Well, he has an office next door. he's possibly in there...

"Envy." he didn't answer me. So I tap him on the shoulder, "Envy."

"Hm? Oh, Edo! I can't hear..." I don't blame him. How could a class of, what, 28 students make this much friggen noise?

"I'm going to find Roy." I say it slower than I normally would. Just so he could understand.

"Okay, I'll come too!" He jumped up from his seat and latched onto my arm again. We headed to the front of the room and behind Roy's desk was the door to his office. I knocked on it before opening the door.

--- --- --- ---

"Uh, Roy it's just me and Envy..." He turned in his swiveling chair and...

... Envy and I burst out laughing. He was wearing a really large eye-patch! It was funny! Really!

"Shut up, shorty." What. Did. He. Say?

"I'm. Not. Short. Bastard." I hissed. Well not _that _short... I did have a growth spurt! Honest! Envy was still laughing. I don't know what at though. Roy or me. Either way, Roy noticed.

"Palm-tree, you shut up too." Envy twitched. Violently twitched. I swear he did. So I grabbed his arm.

Let's get off the subject of Envy's hair... "S-so, Roy. Going for the pirate look or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I actually got beaten up by some crazy woman with dreads..." Sweat-drop. Geeze. Mrs Curtis actually beat him up. I pity him. Slightly.

"Wow. So she did get ya'? I sort of pity you." That was Envy, voicing my thoughts. "She's our gym teacher, one scary bitch." I could picture Mrs Curtis jumping through the window and strangling Envy. I wonder exactly how badly she got him?

"Roy?" I asked, "Can I see?" Both he and Envy looked at me funny. What? I think it's a perfectly normal question...

"I dunno, Ed. Maybe you can..." I could see where this was headed.

"What, Roy?" I grumbled.

"Give me a kiss, then you can see." Like he hasn't said _that _to me before... Envy just choked. On, what, I have no idea...(sweatdrop)

"Wh-what?!" he spluttered at us.

Roy went to open his mouth, but I beat him to it, "Don't worry, he says things like this to me at least once a week..." To my surprise, Envy didn't respond. "Also, Roy. Like I said last week, I'm never going to kiss you!"

"Wait! But what if... um, I'm dying! Yeah! And I need mouth-to-mouth?"

"I'd stand as far away as possible and let someone else do it." Hell, I'd laugh too, but that's just me.

Roy put a hand to his chin in thought. "Well, if you want to see what's under the patch, you'll have to give me something..." Damn bastard, "What's that thingie you believe in? Karma? No, Equivalence? Yeah! That's the one?"

"So? What if I don't believe in that anymore?" I crossed my arms in a childish manner. I always act childish around Roy. I'm starting to think I need to stop. I think it just turns him on...

...more so.

"C'mon, Ed don't be like that.." His face took on an evil smirk, shit. "You can give me a kiss or a blo--"

"NO!" I shuddered, "Just no, no." Ewww! Why would he even suggest something like that? I'm seriously considering calling the police.

"One or the other, Ed. Make your choice."

I forgot the reason we're discussing this. Oh! The eye-patch. Well I can lead him on, pretend...

"But Roooy!" I whimpered, "That's not faiir!" I clutched my hands together in front of my chest and made my way over to him. He twitched.

"I-I'm sorry, but you, uh, have to pick one... uh" he looked up at me as he trailed off. I leaned over him and placed my left hand just above his right knee. "Wh-what are you doing..?"

I then placed my right hand on his left thigh. Not to high up though... that'd just be gross. "Can't I just see? Please Roy?" I leaned in close to face, "Just a peek?"

He growled, a faint pink tinge on his cheeks, "Fine!" He knew I was pretending, at least he's not a total dumb-ass... He raised his eye-patch and once again the small office was filled with laughter. It just looked bizarre. The area under the patch was purple-ly blue and his eye was so swollen it was barely open.

Envy and I were well aware how rude it is to laugh at other's misfortune. But this was Roy. And he has a 'special privilege' as he liked to call it.

Oh. Shit. Envy. I forgot he was there.

--- --- --- ---

Envy and I have been in our seats for a while now and, well, neither one of us has said anything. Maybe I've scarred him or something like that.

Envy raised his previously hanging head,"Soo, Edo. You screw your science teacher, huh?"

"WHAT?!?!" I whip my head around to look at him, eyes wide.

"Are you sure? You two..." he paused to snap his fingers,"...sorta, click."

"No!!!" I panic, "Roy's just a bisexual pedophile! And I don't like him!" I'm not convincing myself here. Sure, Roy's not that bad when he's acting sane. And I'll admit, he is, attractive. But he's my friggen science teacher! And he's way older than me!

"Hn." I watch as Envy lowers his head, followed by the top half of his body, as reaches for his bag. "I'll see you in Sport." As he stood up, the bell rang.

--- --- --- ---

**Tuesday- Period 3- Sport**

I spent my whole recess break, pondering over Envy's sudden mood change. Something was up. At first, I thought he was living up to his name's sake. But that just couldn't be it. Now I 'm wondering why I'm worrying so much.

It's none of my business... right?

He's just a crush. I like him, like girls love their favorite anime character or a celebrity or somethin'.

--- --- --- ---

"Alright! Today we- by which I mean you- will be running laps around the oval!" Izumi placed her hands on her hips.

"Aww!!!"

"Stop complaining! I'm still pissed over yesterday!" The whole class stopped complaining and did as they were told. Personally, I think she should be happy, vented. She really did a number on Roy's face.

--- --- --- ---

Envy and I were running side-by-side. In silence, still. "Envy, are you okay?"

"Hn?" he looked down at me, "Yup! Why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. It just looked like something was bothering you, that's all."

"Well, my family did have a fight this morning..."

I frowned. That'd do it, "Sorry to hear it."

"Hn, I'm used to it." Okay, well now I know. Beware Envy's family.

--- --- --- ---

**Tuesday- Period 4- Math**

I really dislike this class. It's not the teacher, Furey is a great guy. We get along well. It's just boring.

However, I'm lucky there's only a minute left.

Russell slid his chair over to my desk. "So..." he started, "You and Envy? You guys go way back or somethin'?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Uh, no. What would give you that idea?" Here's me trying not to sound flustered.

He smirked, "I dunno. You two..." he paused to snap his fingers, "Sorta click." Why do people keep saying that to me?

I stayed silent and Russell laughed. Stupid jerk.

Thankfully, the bell rang.

--- --- --- ---

**Tuesday- Lunch**

Russell had charged from the math room, in favour of reaching the canteen quickly.

I sighed as I trudged from the room. Russell's too smart and observant.

I was going to go to the library, wasn't I? Yeah, sounds like a plan.

--- --- --- ---

I threw my potato chip packet in a bin as I rounded the corner.

"Ow!"

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

I look up and sure enough, I've smacked right into someone. And not just a kind-looking someone, but a really tall, vest-wearing, scary someone. Curse my luck.

He holds my shoulders as I blink up at him.

" Yay! Greed found Edo!"

I look around this Greed guy and see Envy running towards me. "Uh, hi Envy."

He removes Greed's hands from me and latches onto my arm. Greed raises an eyebrow at us, but doesn't say anything.

"So?" Envy asks, "What're you here?"

"Um, I was on the way to the uh, library." Yeah. I'm not comfortable with the look this guy's giving us. Thankfully Envy saves me and walks me over to a really large tree with a few people under it.

"Well now you can meet my friends!" I smile half-heartedly at Envy before glancing over my shoulder to see Greed has vanished. Good. "We can make it a game! We're all named after sins. You can guess who is who!"

Wow. That's odd. Well, let's see... I point to a short, fat guy. "Uh, Gluttony?"

"Yup! Though that's obvious..."

He's talking to a tall, big breasted girl, "Lust?" I ask whilst pointing.

Envy nods, with a large grin on his face.

I spot another girl, asleep under the tree, leaning against it. "Hmm, Sloth?"

"Hey! You're good..." he pouts cutely.

I smile before pointing to a small boy, who is running around. "Wrath?"

"Yeah..." Envy glares at the boy, "Wrath."

"He looks like you."

"Never say that again, and I won't hurt you." Envy growls. Rather scary.

"Sure."

"Well!" he claps his hands, "You already know Greed and me! We don't have a Pride."

I nod. Who would make a good 'Pride' anyways? Wow. I can't think of anyone who could pull that off... now that I think of it, " You know, you don't seem like much of an Envy."

"Hn, really?" he puts a finger to his lips.

"Unless you count the hair. You know? Green with Envy?"

"Hey yeah!" He claps his hands together again, "I never noticed!" I wonder if he realised how silly he sounded just then?

--- --- --- ---

**Tuesday- Period 5- Photography**

Much to my delight, Envy and I are in this class together. I'm thinking Envy likes this too. It's good, sure. It's the teacher that ruins it. Mr. Armstrong.

--- --- --- ---

"And this is one of the photographs taken by mother! See? This is a layout passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Envy clung tighter to my arm. "See the balance of objects? The trees, the animals? Beautiful!"

"Uh, sir?" A boy at the back of the room raised his hand, "Will be doing our own photos in this class?"

"Why of course! We have a darkroom for your use!" He paused briefly, "That reminds me. You must all partner up! Choose a friend! You will remain partnered up with the same person for the entire class!"

Envy clung even tighter to my arm and leaned closer to me, "Can we be partners, Edo?"

"Sure."

"I hope you all enjoy this class!"

So far things keep getting better and better. Maybe it's exchange for all the bad things that have happened to me...

--- --- --- ---

**A/N: It sucks. I know. Bite me.**

**Sorry for the long wait, mucho homework, lack of ideas watched movie... yeah.**


End file.
